In some environments for integrating a display of remotely generated desktop environments with locally generated desktop environments, data generated by remote application instances and displayed in the local desktop environment are grouped together on the taskbar, regardless of the name or type of remote application instance. Furthermore, in some operating systems, if there are sufficient number of applications launched to trigger stacking of taskbar icons, remote applications will all be grouped together under one taskbar button, such as, by way of example, a taskbar button for a local agent that directs the display of the remotely generated data instead of by the name or type of the remote application. In some environments, this presents an inconvenient and potentially counter-intuitive end user experience, especially if there are a variety of remote applications running (e.g. word processing applications, calculator applications, Internet browsing applications, etc.), because the applications' taskbar buttons do not group by application, nor do they group with local versions of those applications.